country_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldie Hill
Goldie Hill (January 11, 1933 – February 24, 2005), born Argolda Voncile Hill, was an American country music singer. She was one of the first women in country music, and became one of the first women to reach the top of the country music charts with her No. 1 1953 hit, "I Let the Stars Get In My Eyes". Along with Kitty Wells, sheHELPED set the standard for later women in country music. The Texas-born Hill might have had a longerCAREER in country music had she been inclined to pursue it. She had a strong and twangy voice that can be heard in other country singers of the 1960s such as Loretta Lynn and Tammy Wynette. With the success of Kitty Wells and her 1952 hit "It Wasn't God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels", Hill was able to pursue her ownCAREER after the profit potential of female singers was realized by record companies. Biography Early life and rise to fame Hill was born in Karnes City, Texas in 1933, a small town southeast of San Antonio. She was the sister of singer Tommy Hill. Goldie played a big role in the Hill family. During her early years, she picked cotton in the fields by her house with her family. Soon Goldie's older brothers, Ken and Tommy, left cotton-picking to become country singers. Within a few years the two wereBACKING UP such country singers as Johnny Horton,Webb Pierce, and Hank Williams. Goldie was determined to also make it as a country singer. At age 19, she performed on the radio show Louisiana Hayride.[citation needed] Recording career in the 1950s and 60s Hill was soon performing on Louisiana Hayride as part of her brother Tommy's band. On the show, she was dubbed The Golden Hillbilly, and the name stuck with her for the rest of herCAREER. Louisiana Hayride''opened even more doors for Hill, and she soon had a contract with Decca Records. Her first single, "Why To Talk to My Heart," released in 1952, brought no success for Hill[citation needed]. Hill recorded the song "I Let the Stars Get In My Eyes" the same year. It was an answer song to the Perry Como pop hit "Don't Let the Stars Get In Your Eyes", which was also a hit for two country singers, Slim Willet and Skeets McDonald. WillettHELPED Hill's brother Tommy write the song, as well as writing "I Let the Stars Get In My Eyes". The song was originally intended for Kitty Wells, but Hill picked it up first. The song was a hit in 1953, and made it to the top of the country charts. In 1954, she followed up with two hit duets with singer Justin Tubb, son of Ernest Tubb. Among their hits together are "Looking Back to See" and "Sure Fire Kisses". As a solo artist, she continued to record on her own as well, and released "I'm Beginning To Feel Mistreated"[citation needed]. In the early 1960s, she recorded two albums for Decca Records, but her singles failed to place in the chart[citation needed]. Later career and death Her musicalCAREER was still strong when she decided to marry country singer Carl Smith in 1957. She then retired to their horse farm south of Nashville, where she raised their children. She made a short-lived comeback in the late 1960s on the label Epic Records under the name Goldie Hill Smith. However, her songs and albums failed to make any major impact. Only one of the songs, "Lovable Fool", released in 1968, barely placed in the charts. Under Epic, she released two albums which were unsuccessful; ''Goldie Sings Again and Country Gentleman's Lady. She then returned to home life on their farm. In the 1970s, following her husband's retirement, Smith and Hill showed their horses professionally[citation needed]. On February 24, 2005, Hill died from complications of cancer. She was 72 years old.[1] Discography Albums Singles Category:1933 births Category:2005 deaths